Problem: The animal shelter has $54$ cats and $97$ dogs. How many fewer cats than dogs does the animal shelter have?
Explanation: To find how many fewer ${\text{cats}}$ than $\text{dogs}}$ the animal shelter has, we need the difference. So, we subtract. $97$ $54$ $?$ Dogs Cats ? $97} - {54} = {\square}$ Let's subtract to find how many fewer cats. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $97} - {54} = {43}$ The animal shelter has ${43}$ fewer cats than dogs.